Cycle/DMR-13 to DMR-16
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DMR-13 to DMR-16. DMR-13 Dragsolution Gaiginga Each of these Dragheart cards has the Victory Rare rarity. They each cost 4 on the Dragheart Weapon side, and flip to a Dragheart Creature side that costs 7. * — Perfect, Immortal Lance / Everlast, Destiny King * — Evidence, Truth Gun / Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King * — Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade / Deathshiraz, Devil Corrupt King * — Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword / Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon * — Judaina, Jurassic Hammer / Saurupio, Ancient King Each of these cards has the Uncommon rarity. They each cost 2 on the Dragheart Weapon side, and flip to a Dragheart Creature side that costs 5. * — Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear / Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental * — Multiply, Double Dragon Gun / Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol * — Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle / Dokurocald, Misfortune Demon Dragon * — Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword / Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon * — Togetops, Tricera Impact / Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact Each of these Draguner creatures put Draghearts that cost 4 or 2 from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone. * — Everrose, Dragon Edge * — Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge * — Uroborof, Dragon Edge * — Glenmalt, Dragon Edge * — Sasoris, Dragon Edge Each of these Draguner creatures put Draghearts that cost 2 from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone. * — Aries, Dragon Edge * — Gambalander, Dragon Edge * — Dokuroskull, Dragon Edge * — Storas Ira, Dragon Edge * — Kerosuke, Dragon Edge Each of these Command Dragon creatures has the Mana Arms ability that triggers on having 7 cards of the respective civilization in your mana zone. * — Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero * — Descartes Q, Logic Hero * — Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero * — Gaigensui, Striking Hero * — Otoma=Kutto, Fang Hero Each of these spells has the Mana Arms ability that triggers on having 5 cards of the respective civilization in your mana zone. * — Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral * — Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron * — Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle * — Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep * — Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins Each of these creatures has the Mana Arms ability that triggers on having 3 cards of the respective civilization in your mana zone. * — Andorom, Chanting Wings * — Newton, Aqua Ace * — Tigermite, Bomb Devil * — Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter * — Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style Each of these creatures has an ability that triggers when your opponent casts a spell during their turn. * — Ribulamira, Mirror Wings * — Powered Mirror, Aqua Teacher * — Doterabara, Phantom Mirror * — Hibiki, Explosive Mirror * — Miralles, Mirror Style Each of these creatures reduce the cost of your Command Dragons. * — Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings * — Rococo, Aqua Birdman * — Cocco Docco * — Cocotchi, Quick Explosion * — Pia, Cocco Style Each of these creatures have no abilities and have the Common rarity. * — Vuanie, Guarding Wings * — Isorock, Aqua Captain * — Merimeri Chainsaw * — Dalmoa, Explosive Heat Blade * — Bongora, Kraft Style DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen Each of these Dragheart Fortress cards flip over to a Dragheart Creature side. * — Zodiac, Floating Hymn / Hallelujah Zodia, Adoration Dragon Elemental * — Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier / Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic * — Demon Wolf, Soul Eating Moonlight Castle / Minagorosseo, Wolf Demon Dragon * — Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep ~Fighting Spirit Mode~ / Gaishukaku, Passion Dragon * — Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins / Rejiru=Euru=Bucca, Mystery Ruinskind Each of these Draguner creatures bring out a Dragheart into the battle zone that costs 3, each cost 5 mana, and have 5000 power. * — Regulusfear, Dragon Edge * — Ninjariban, Dragon Edge * — Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge * — Marinyan, Dragon Edge Each of these creatures has a "Mana Arms: 5" ability for their respective civilizations. * — Medaro Andorom, Concert Wings * — Galileo Galilei, Aqua Captain * — Tigernitro, Explosive Devil * — Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar * — Evan=Nam=Daeddo, Enhancement Class DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga Each of these creatures are Command Dragons who were created by The=Deadman and provide various abilities to your Command Dragons. They also have "Paras" in their name. * — Paras Rusowa, Parasitic Dragon Elemental * — Ps Chankanparas, Dragment Symbol * — Parasmaru, Parasitic Demon Dragon * — Paraslugger, Passion Dragon * — Tonosamaparas, Parasitic Kind Each of these spells have increased effects for each of your dragons in your mana zone. * — Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation * — Dragon Knowledge Technique, Dragon Secret Formation * — Roar of Destruction, Dragon Secret Formation * — Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation * — Jurassic Panic, Dragon Secret Formation Each of these creatures have 2 different Mana Arms abilities. With the exception of Gensetoraise, they each cost 2 mana. * — Medaros, Purity Wings * — Gensetoraise, Burial Hero * — Isaac, Aqua Newcomer Soldier * — Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition * — Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style DMR-16極 Super Battle Guynext x Goku Each of these spells have "連唱" in their name, and the Recycle keyword. * — Joan Spark, Continuous Chant * — Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant * — Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant * — GENJI Fire, Continuous Chant * — Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant Each of these creatures can reveal the top card of their deck. If its a Dragon or shares a race with that creature, they gain an ability. They also feature 冒険 (Adventure) in their name. * — Adventuo, Adventurous Wings * — Raider, Aqua Adventurer * — Kilholman, Explosive Adventure * — Jone, Adventure Style DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin Each of these spells have an additional ability to draw a card if you have more shields than your opponent when you cast them. * — Protection Circle * — Screw Spiral * — Revival from Darkness * — Godspeed Trick, Explosive Swordsmanship * — Berserker Trance Each of these creatures have "Barrier" in their name, as well as the Escape ability. * — Live, Barrier Ball * — Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball * — Barrierarmor, Aqua Defense Team * — Barrierbara, Barrier Phantom * — Miramekke, Barrier Style DMR-16極 Super Battle Guynext x Goku and DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin These cycles were shared between both DMR-16 booster packs. Each of these Dragheart Fortresses cost 5 and are Very Rare or above. * — Endless Heaven, True Holy Church / Neverend, True Destiny King * — Evidestein, Ultra Dragment Fortress / Q-END, Nu Dragment-King * — Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace / Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King * — Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress / GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon * — Judaiou, Jurassic Jungle / Sauzaurupio, Terror Ancient King Each of these Draguner creatures can bring out a Dragheart fortress that costs up to 3, or a Dragheart that costs 5 from their respective civilization. * — Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge * — Metal Avenger Revenge, Nu Dragon Edge * — Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge * — Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge * — Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge Each of these Draghearts have a mana cost of 3 and can combine into a 5-part dragheart creature. * — Whitey, Dragon Soul Church * — Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress * — Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace * — Reddull, Dragon Soul Castle * — Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins Each of these creatures can have more than 4 copies of themselves in a deck, as well as gaining extra power and the Double Breaker ability when you have 5 or more in the battle zone. * — Newee, Guerrilla Division * — Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division * — Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division * — Nikka, Guerrilla Division * — Prepre, Guerrilla Division Each of these creatures have a "Mana Arms: 5" ability that gives them the 15px Shield Trigger keyword when there is 5 cards of their respective civilization in the mana zone. They also each cost 7 mana, have 6000 power, and a Command Dragon race. * — Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental * — Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol * — Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon * — Mettagils, Passion Dragon * — Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind Category:Cycles